Desperate Illusions
by FuzzyCat
Summary: Percy and Oliver Slash fic. Sometimes you can settle for less when you want something bad enough. But what if the desire runs two ways?


_This is a bit more different from what I would normally write I think. It's a bit more gritty and not as fluffy I feel as my previous P/O slash works. It is still rated M for a reason so if you do not like high level slash ( gay ) scenes of a sexual nature or strong language or adult themes, click back not and save me and yourselves the grief. To my loyal readers and any new ones, enjoy the piece._

**DESPERATE ILLUSIONS.**

"I missed you."

The Prefect smiled as he entered the room upon hearing those words. As soon as Percy had entered their dormitory the brunette had gotten off from his bed and was across the room in an instant and pulling him into his arms. Gently he pressed his head to the broad chest, Percy feeling the faint heart beat through the soft cotton of Oliver Wood's t-shirt. He noted that the other boy only had on a pair of loose boxer shorts and those fluffy yellow socks he was so attached to.

" Come on. You need to rest yourself now."

Percy allowed the taller boy to pick him up in his arms and carry him back into the Keeper's bed which was more inviting that his own to the tired boy at the moment, with the sheets already ruffled up and looking thoroughly slept in. When they reached the foot of the bed he allowed the other boy to fuss over him, unbuttoning his robes and then taking off his school jumper and then shirt, all the while telling Percy he was getting too skinny at that he needed to be eating more.

" I worry about you. You hardly eat anything and yet your working off what little you have like a man possessed. You need to slow down."

Percy nodded but said nothing, too rapt up in the gentle touches as those calloused hands skimmed over the goose-bumped flesh of his back and sides, occasionally rubbing slowly over his stomach in a circular motion. Once Oliver had relieved him of his school trousers and shoes and socks he pushed Percy backwards and onto his unmade bed with only his briefs between himself and total nakedness. Though judging by the gleam in the brown eyes staring down at him that full frontal threat of nudity was coming sooner than expected. And so he watched as Wood slowly slid off his short sleeved shirt, grinning at Percy as he pulled it over his head before chucking it to the floor. He then hooked his thumbs on the waistband of his boxers, raising an eyebrow.

" Would you like me to do the honors Perce? Or maybe you would?"

Percy frowned, making out to consider it, then grinned devilishly as he bought a hand up to snake between Oliver's legs to take hold of the bulge that was apparent even through the very loose material. He was rewarded with a long groan from the other boy, loving his Percy's gentle touch on his barely covered cock and balls made him feel.

" You decide Ollie. It'll just show something I've seen before anyway, so it would be nothing special."

Oliver smirked, saw the humor sparkling in those blue eyes. He kept his thumbs hooked at the corner of the waistband, running his thumbs along the line of spandex as if teasing the Prefect. Then suddenly he pushed down the boxers and was over and on top of the Prefect, pushing down their bodies hard as Wood pulled the covers over the top of them. A mouth found another and a battle of wills ensued, two tongues battling for dominance as kisses turned into near bites fueled by lust and admiration. Percy's breath hitched when those big keeper hands found the elastic band of his briefs and promptly yanked them down and off his person, tossing them to the ground to be with his own boxers. All through it the punishing kisses and the damning rough touches made Percy both relax and tense at the same time. Quite a heady combination when he thought about it.

Oliver yanked his mouth free from the lips, grinning down at the flushed skin and shocked expression on his lover before beginning a column of kisses from chin and down the neck.

" You._.kiss_...must..._kiss..._learn..._nuzzle._...to..._.lick_...relax..._bite._...baby,"

_I love it when he calls me baby. Makes me feel like I'm special. I am special when I am here. With him._

" I'm trying to love, but this is hardly helping. Your getting me all worked up."

Oliver chuckled into his chest, rubbing a taunt nipple with his thumb before kissing it. " A good kind of worked up I hope."

Percy nodded. :" A good kind I agree. With you everything seems the good kind of thing."

Oliver smiled, continued his trail of kisses down the paler boy's chest and then his belly, hands trailing the path soon after with the skimming of his finger tips where lips once were touching.

_God, don't stop. Keep going...keep going...lower...lower...lower..._

_**BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZ...BUZZ...**_

_Bugger. Too late._

Oliver looked up, brow frowned and eyeing Weasley. " What does that mean?"

Percy sighed, raising his wrist to show the other boy where the buzzing noise was coming from. It was a muggle wrist watch with a bright orange strap and a owl shaped head for the clock face. It's numbers were flashing on and off and the sound immiting from it was getting louder by the second. Percy quickly shut it off, then looked up at the boy now raised up and hovering above him, now leaning down to place a kiss on the tip of his freckled nose.

" Do you have to go now? We were just getting' to the good stuff your so fond of."

Percy nodded, pushing Oliver away and climbing out of the bed, grabbing his socks and pulling them and quickly after that were his pants and shoes. It was only when he had his shirt buttoned on and pulling his jumper over it that he turned back to the bed he had just left. Oliver Wood was sprawled out on his back, face on the pillow and arms and hands behind his head with only a fine white sheet pulled up just enough to cover his groin. Candle light from around the room flickered the shadows around the bed, highlighting the deep ridges that defined his abdominal muscles and the larger ones that made his biceps. Hair, as always, was scruffy and unkept and his face flushed from their earlier exertions and the icing on the cake, those gorgeous brown eyes, were still looking at his way with what could only be described as complete admiration.

_God this is perfect. Your perfect. How can this possibly be..._

" I have to go now. I'll be back soon."

Oliver shrugged, though still smiled as Percy made his way back towards the door when quite suddenly he felt it, as soon as his hand had touched the door handle to make his way out.

_No...not now...not yet..._

Percy spun around and cringed. There was a shocked look on the other boy's face as around him the room was suddenly warping and bending and moulding back into another form. Bookshelves and desks disapparated as well as chairs and broom closets, while Percy's bed and all it's contents were now awash with gold sparkles that eloped it and then made it disappear into nothing.

But what was worse was the pained expression on Oliver's face when he looked down and saw his whole body was beginning to face and warp itself along with the bed he was laying on. Percy could only watch and stare straight into those fearful eyes until, quite quickly and cruelly, there was a bright flash of light so bright that the Prefect had to close his eyes to it.

There was the silence, always the most painful part. Then the third oldest Weasley opened his eyes and saw before him was left. A small, four walled cobble stoned room that was extremely drafty and not well ventilated at all. A pungent smell of decay tickled his nostrils and as he turned to leave, felt more alone than he had he was before he came in here.

" The Room Of Requirement," He muttered, turning the handle to leave. " Never ceases to amaze me."

--------

It all started a couple of weeks ago.

Percy had discovered the Room Of Requirement through some of the old text books in the restricted section of the library and thought it may come in handy in his time at Hogwarts. At first he had used it mainly as a place to hide after being chased around the moveable stairs by Marcus Flint and his gang of bullies, but when that soon stopped in fourth year and many new...emotions began to surface for one particular person in his year he decided to use it for another, more personal reason.

He had discovered that the Room could replicate anything that his heart desired or need, and so when the place somehow sensed Percy's longing for the most unobtainable guy in the school it seemed to want to ease his wanting in some way. So when Percy had come back into the Room for study purposes two weeks ago, he was greeted with the room converted not into a quiet study area with a small desk, chair and a nearby fireplace, but in fact a mirror image of his dormitory at night. Complete with a star speckled night sky visible through a bay window, a blazing heated furnace at the centre and two beds at either end of the room, one neatly made while the other had sheets thrown in every direction.

Oh, and a dripping wet Oliver Wood coming out from the joining bathroom with nothing on but a short towel wrapped around his waist and a devilish grin shown when he spotted Percy at the door.

At first Percy thought it was the real Oliver Wood, but when this ' Oliver' walked slowly over and laid a slow, lingering kiss on his lips that thought as wiped completely from his brain. LIke the school books that were held firmly in his grasp one minute, then hitting the floor with a bang the next as he bought up his hands to tangle in very wet short brown hair. It was an assault on his senses as well as his reasoning, as this room made this Wood seem so real and life like, yet in his mind he knew that the 'real' Oliver Wood would never, ever react like this to a bloke, let alone a Prefect with red hair and horn rimmed glasses.

And so it came to pass that what he dearly wanted in reality was only available in the fantasy. Which he was reminded of quite often enough when he was back in the harsh realms of Hogwarts itself and around the real Oliver Wood. Like now, himself sitting by the fire place in the common room while across the way Wood was sprawled out on a long lounge with his head in a fellow female Gryffindors lap, smiling as she stroked the top of his head while smiling down at him fondly. At the corner of his eyes he could see the small group of girls surrounding him and blatantly adoring him, even if the subject he talked about to them now, Quidditch of all things, was something Percy was sure would not be the best subject to broach with the opposite sex if you were expecting to score.

_And yet they still flock to him, fawn over him and hope to be the one that night that gets the trophy spot of lap for Keeper Wood's head and get to stroke that hair. _

Percy shook his head, turning his gaze back to the fireplace before sparing a look at his watch. It was now time to do his nightly rounds of the castle with the other Prefects before bedtime, one of the many duties required of his position.

" Gotta get moving, The quicker I get this done the faster I can go see him."

He kept his back ramrod straight and his eyes focused only at the portrait hole at the other end, throwing back his shoulders and ignoring the sniggering and sniping from Oliver's flock of birds as he past their seats and out of the room.

If Percy had bothered to spare a look back at the group, he would have seen a look of concern watching him every step of the way.

--------

" You had a run in with Marcus Flint again haven't you?"

They were both in the prefect bathroom this time, Percy and Oliver submerged deep in the hot water with soap and foam moving all around them and scents of apple and pear tickled their nostrils. Percy was laid back against a broad body behind, his head with plastered wet curls resting oh so rightly on a muscular shoulder as nimble fingers worked the tension out of his shoulders and back.

" Just a little altercation on the fourth floor stairs. Nothing major."

In fact it was major. A prefect on his own at the dead of night being held over the railings by a five inch taller Slytherin boy as his mates chanted to let him drop was not minor in the least. The Slytherin Captain probably would have went through it too if not for Oliver Wood coming thundering down the stairs, yelling at the boy to let Percy go or suffer the consequences, mainly by getting punched with his well worn fists. He was awash with gratefulness as soon as he was flipped back onto the stairs and watched the sneering group of Slytherin's walk down the stairs and gone, even relishing a moment the touch of Oliver's hand on his shoulder through his robes when the other boy leaned in and asked if he was alright. But then he heard the snickering and the yelling for Oliver to come back, and looked over the head of the brunette to see his group of fan-girls just beckoning him back into their throng like sirens on the rocks.

_He wasn't concerned about me. Just wanted to put a show on for his little slut harem so he could have more than one hole to fill tonight in his bed._

That was what lead him back to the ROR, rather than go back to his dorm and risk walking in on Oliver pounding some chick he barely even knew into the mattress. It was bad enough seeing the flocks of girls following his every move around the castle and grounds and then having to endure it from the girls in his own year who would sit next to him in their classes.

He felt a kiss from his own Oliver at the base of his neck, hands gently caressing his jaw-line while moving his groin ever so slightly to rub against the base of his spine.

" Let me take your mind off things for a while love."

Fake or not, this sure as hell beat reality by miles.

--------

Two days later and Percy was sitting in the library study room, at a desk in the furtherest nook that placed him well away from any prying eyes and unwanted closeness. He had various study books and dust covered tomes spread out across the desk and a piece of parchment stretched out in front that already had six large paragraphs scrolled along it. But in actuality he had secured this little spot in the dead end of the library to do something else entirely that study for an upcoming exam or random quiz. No, what Percy was doing now was looking at a wizard photo he had secured from the local school newspaper while dropping off the list of Do's and Don'ts to be printed in the Prefect's Corner Section.

A moving picture of the famed Oliver Wood.

In the picture was simply Wood swaying back and forth along the hoops, then landing back down on the ground with a big grin on his face as a large group of girls suddenly swarmed him from the stands, all of them holding out quills and parchment and sporting very low cut tops and even shorter skirts. The photo was big enough to show some of the stands where the Gryffindors sat, and Percy noticed without fail the lone figure sitting away from the rest of his House mates, yet his eyes riveted by the brunette down on the field. His bright red hair still showing through the copper colored photograph just as much as the gleam from the light hitting the kid's horn rimmed glasses.

Percy cursed, tears running down his cheeks before stuffing the photo back under a stack of books before the magic reload the photo to start all over again, and himself furthering his torture only further.

It was a shame he did so then, because if Percy had watched the photo for a minute longer he would have noted the Photo Oliver not looking at the girls surrounding him, but up in the stands and right at the lone figure who had turned his face away at that exact moment, already moving up and away from the seat.

And if he had looked over his shoulder instead of busying himself in writing down row after row of facts and figures from the Arithmacy book in front of him, he would have seen something else behind him. A broad shouldered figure leaning against a bookcase, arms folded in front of his chest and his gaze resting intently on the lone figure at the far end of the room. Lights from around them bringing out the bright crimson color of his training robes and the deep rich brown of his shin guards and muddied boots. But nothing could hide the precise look within the rich brown eyes.

They were full of worry.

--------

" Percy?"

Percy looked up from his book. He was laying on his bed, his upper half leaning up against the bed head and his lower half already under the covers and tucked in tight. He had heard the dormitory door open and close, but did not bother parting the curtains around the bed to see who it was. Oliver and himself were the only two blokes in their year so it couldn't have been anyone else coming in this late at night.

" Yes Wood?"

He heard the steps echo from Oliver's end of the room and walk over to the left hand side of his bed before Percy saw hands snake through a gap and parting it slightly before Oliver stepped through. Percy then prided himself on hiding his reaction times well, otherwise he would have been gulping like a oxygen starved fish at what had come through those curtains. Wood had stripped off his training robes and underclothes and was now sitting on his bed, just next to his hip, in nothing more than the tightest pair of muggle boxer briefs he had ever seen. Coupled to that that the candle light that flickered from his night-stand gave the bronzed skin on the muscular jock an almost honey bathed glow, one that seemed even more sensual than whatever the Room Of Requirement could ever hope to conjure up.

_Sometimes, reality can be a bit better than the fantasy I suppose. Which makes it even more maddening._

Percy noted that Wood was looking right into his eyes, and then, alarmingly,moving one hand up to gently rest it on his hip next to his own and although the material that separated them was thick and wooly, Percy could swear he felt the heat burn right through.

" I was wondering if you could help me with some school work tomorrow."

Percy gaped. Oliver Wood had never asked him for help with anything school related. He would just pawn anything too hard off to a fawning higher level girl and in return did god knows what as a payment.

" What do you need a hand with?"

" Just this Runes assignment we got due on Friday. I've got the bulk of it done but need to finish my closing argument to make it feasible. Can you help?"

Percy, ever the academic, nodded. " Will tomorrow after last period be alright?"

Wood nodded. " Got no quidditch practice so that'll be fine. Thanks Percy."

And like that Wood got up and walked over to his bed, leaving in his wake a panicking, yet rather confused Prefect.

--------

" Can't you stay longer love? I'm really up for a good shag tonight."

They were sprawled out on Wood's bed this time, the other boy trailing kisses down his neck while slipping a hand under his shirt to caress a hardened nipple, chuckling when he felt the red head underneath jolt at the sensation. Percy quickly removed the hand and jumped off the bed, already shouldering his robes back and making way to the door. Even as he was halfway to the door this time he felt the Room Of Requirement already morphing back into it's original state.

" Will you come back after your rounds ?"

Percy glanced back at the Oliver Wood on the bed. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a handsome chest and firm, flat belly all encased in lightly bronzed skin. His belt was unbuckled and the zip of his slacks already halfway down, revealing the color of his jocks to be a pale blue. The look on the apparition's face was quite eager and playful.

" I'll come back as soon as I'm done. Promise."

--------

They were sitting at either side of the large desk, books and parchment all round them and both scanning and writing at equal pace and intervals. Now and again one would ask the other a question, more so Oliver doing the asking, and Percy would have to walk over to the keeper's side, read over his shoulder and then explain the answer as best he could.

It was while Oliver would be gazing down at his books or writing on his parchment that Percy would dare to glance at the vision ahead of him, to see how the light played with the rich brown of the other boys hair to make it seem like so many shades in the one tone, or see how flawless the smooth tanned skin of his face truly was under the harsh torch light of the library.

If Percy had bothered to look up from his on musing and jotting down he would have seen the look of a boy wrestling with other problems that went beyond mere school equations and Quidditch maneuvers. The look let the gaze roam over the rich red curls and the freckled coated skin, over the little line of ones that seemed to form a trail from his neck and down into his chest. Or how, when the light hit the red head just right, made the paler skin glow like a soft night-light Oliver remembered vividly of having as a child. Warm, comforting and familiar.

--------

Both finished ages ago, Percy begging off of going back to their dorms right after, saying to the Keeper that he wanted to get some extra study time under his belt before classes tomorrow. The fact that the next day was Saturday and not a school day was conveniently left out of the conversation.

He was in front of the door, just one thought and lock turn away from 'his' Oliver and the release he was sorely needing. He had told this Oliver he would be back, had told this being he would be here as soon as his job was over, which it was for the past two hours.

Yet Percy's thin hands had clutched the knob all this time, and still the Prefect did not want to go inside.

_I can't do this. Not now. Not just yet._

Percy released the door handle and moved back down the hall and back to his dorms. As soon as he left a lone figure stepped out from behind a nearby tapestry, watching the Prefect sharply as the figure walked up the first flight of stairs that would eventually lead him back to the tower. A stray draft of wind rustled his clothes and his robes, nearly making the figure drop the large bag that held a large amount of parchments and Arithmacy books used two hours earlier. Ink stains were still fresh on the large calloused hands as they flexed and stretched around the strap of the bag that was slung over his shoulder, a shoulder extremely sore already from the exertions of blocking and throwing at training earlier that day.

But nowhere near as painful as the tugging and pulling that was within his heart at that moment.

--------

Percy laid in bed, eyes gazing up at the canopy while trying to will the sandman to come and take him away to the land of dreams and slumber. It was taking the bastard much longer than Percy had liked.

His curtains half drawn he looked over to see the bed across the way where Oliver Wood had slept. His own bed was cut off completely as the curtains were drawn tightly around it, was like that ever since Percy got back from the Room Of Requirement and gotten into his own.

_He'd be laying on his stomach, one hand under his pillow and the other just resting on top. His hair will be sticking up in tuffs and he'll have the start of a growth on his beard around his sides and chin._

Percy turned to his side, facing away from the bed that held both his source of constant want, but also constant agony.

_The covers will be pulled down to the waist, revealing his strong back, smooth as silk I'd bet as he always magic's the hair away. You'd just see the start of the waistband to his briefs peeking above the covers, some brand name from Puddlemere or that muggle one FCUK he likes so much._

Percy squeezed his eyes shut. Why can't sleep just take him quickly like any other boy who was exhausted beyond belief?

_And then he's have that little half smile of his when he's deep in the zone. And I wish that smile would be directed at me just once. Oh God, I can't stand this anymore...So close, yet so far...Shit...Fuck it!_

Percy ripped off the covers and bolted for the door, already shouldering his robes over his boxers and with only one destination in mind. Curfew be damned and thoughts of loosing his Prefect badge flown out the window.

_I need him. I need to feel him. Be near him. To hold him._

_Even if only in fantasy._

_--------_

The doorway opened, greeting Percy Weasley with the slight surprise at seeing the Oliver Wood seated at his desk, writing what seemed to be a letter on a faded piece of parchment with a eagle feather quill. He was clad also, surprisingly, in nothing but tight fitting briefs of a pale red. Candle light from around the room as always illuminated his bronzed features, making the desire for the feel of them wrapped around Percy's slender form coarse faster through the Prefect's system.

He took a tentative step into the room, and then Oliver turned around to as if see Percy there for the first time. The apparition smiled, placing the quill on the desk before getting up and moving over to him before Percy reached the Keeper's bed.

" You took your time getting here love. I was worried you'd stood me up."

The brunette wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist to yank him up against his broader body, starting to lay kiss after kiss along the slender neck as he maneuvered both of them onto the nearby bed, which was Oliver's.

_Give in...GIve in...It's not the real thing but just give in..._

Quickly the other boy disrobed Percy, gently kissing his chest and nipples as his hands ghost touched his sides and stomach, fingers brushing up briefly against the growing bulge in his underwear before bringing them up to cup his long face. Percy could not look away from those brown orbs, all the while in the back of his mind he was trying to will himself to go the whole way with this...situation. But his musing were cut short with a searing kiss on his lips as then a larger body mass was placed roughly on top of him, head to bulge to toe perfectly aligned and not a centimeter out of place.

Oliver stroked the freckled skin of Percy's cheek, smiling down at the boy who would not leave his eye-line for a minute. Then he leaned in and kissed those sinfully red colored lips again, his hands now holding the head in place so he could have his way with that mouth with an equally sinful tongue. Then when Percy felt his hips begin to buck up into Oliver's, and then the boy chuckling into his mouth as he too began the thrusting motion in usion, he was sure he was liable to black out at any moment from the pleasure rush.

This was too heady. This was too heated. This Oliver was too real.

Percy suddenly stilled, hips stopped mid grind and his hands moving up to still Oliver's own movements. His sudden departure from the second ago rapture made this Wood look up from his intense lapping of tongue along Percy's lower jaw line. He began to look quizzical, then alarm raised within his look when he saw the shocked expression of his red head bed partner.

" You...your not...this is not...your really..."

Percy rolled out from underneath the other boy, one hand grabbing his robes from the floor and making headway towards the doorway, shouldering his robes around his body while willing his hardened erection to bloody well soften down.

" Percy...wait! Please!"

Percy stopped, one hand already opening the door and one foot already out of the room. Already he could feel the familiar tingling sensation of the Room begin to churn in his stomach, signaling the synthesis of illusions was already taking place.

" Please Percy. Turn around and close the door."

Percy sighed. He was already put in a vulnerable position already, why not let himself be humiliated at the same moment and then be hung on the towel rack to dry?

_I wonder who put him up to it? Probably the twins or one of his fan-girls who I see laughing and giggling all over him at lunch and recess. Probably just want to confirm the rumor that I'm queer and also to confirm the exact size of my cock. _

" Percy..."

The Prefect sighed and closed the door. Steeling himself, Percy turned around, robes pulled tight around his body and his arms folder hard over his chest and making sure his gaze was halfway on Wood and the other on the floor.

" Why did you do this?"

Percy heard the other boy sigh, then he stiffened when he heard the Keeper walk over to where he was standing, till Percy could see only the start of his feet in his eye-line when they stopped in front of his own.

" Fourth Year."

Percy dared to look up, surprised a bit. He saw nothing but curiosity on Wood's face, the brunette seeming not to believe who he was seeing here himself.

" What about it?"

" I've had the biggest crush on you since the start of Fourth Year Weasley. I can't tell you how much of a bludger it was to the head when it hit me."

Percy snorted. " What, can't believe someone like you would fall for the looks of me? Listen, I know this may be just you taking the piss with my feelings but if you think I will just stand here and..."

And then he felt it, the room tingling again and the sensation of a new illusion being bought forth. Percy, alarmed as it was not of his doing, looked at Oliver as if for confirmation. The boy just stared at him, that ghost of a smile just on the edge of his lips.

" What are you doing?'

" Showing you something. Something you need to know."

And then they were standing in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch. Around them crowds were grinning and cheering in the stands, Percy making out with the different side colors that it was the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor match. A great girly horde of screams came from behind him, making him turn around to see Oliver Wood swooping down from the Hoops and into a mass of screaming fan girls.

_This is from my picture I got from the paper. Which means I am..._

A gleam of reflected light caught his eye, and immediately he saw the bespeckled body of himself, all alone and away from the rest of his house mates and already standing up and turning to leave.

_I don't wanna watch this...too painful...too real. If he wants to ram home the point that he's straight and narrow then why not just fuckin' tell me already!_

The red head began to turn away, but strong arms wrapped around his waist and a brown haired head rested it's chiseled chin on his small shoulder. Lips kissed his left earlobe before caressing his inner ear with a light breath.

" Keep watching. Watch me."

Percy opened his eyes, and was amazed at what was playing out before him.

Oliver Wood, Hogwarts stud and Quidditch Captain, was not looking at the simpering girls that were hoarding all around him like locus to a field. Not ogling their barely contained breasts or the long legs that were nearly covered by robes or dresses. No. Not that at all.

He was looking directly at the lone red head leaving the stands. And looked as if his insides were being pulled out and spread all over the field as he saw Percy slowly disappeared from his view.

" I didn't want those girls to come running to me after that match, didn't want the crowds or the fan-girls or even some fan-boys swaying all over me. I only wanted one person and one thing."

Percy felt the room around them meld again, and when the scene was swept away in shooting stardusts both boys were back in the Room Of Requirement. But this time with no illusions to disguise where they were and who they were with right now at this very moment in time.

Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood. Alone in a small, drafty bare room with only themselves to keep warm. Slowly Percy turned around in the Keeper's arms, and, before a slight hesitation, bought his arms up around the other boy's neck and resting his cheek on his chest.

" I've been watching you since my feeling were known and admitted to myself. I'd watch you when you were dressing in the morning and at night, watch you from a few rows back when we are in class. Basically I could not seem to stop watching you my red haired wonder-boy."

Percy chuckled. " How did you...find out about this?"

" Observation again. I noticed you were disappearing at times when you said there were Prefect duties when there were obviously none, and when I followed you sometimes you were always coming back here."

Percy nodded. That made sense, but to did not explain the other part.

" What I mean Oliver, is how did you find out what I was doing in here? WIth the fake you?"

Oliver smiled, leaning in to place a small kiss on Percy's mouth before resting his forehead against Percy's.

" I was doing the same thing you were, making up an illusion because I thought I could never had the real thing. And one day my Percy told me that he had met the other Oliver, and when I asked who this other Oliver was for he blushed and said ' Who do you think?' Put two and two together and came up with one simple answer."

" And then you decided to take the place of the illusion so you could tell me how you felt?"

Wood nodded, running his hands up and down Percy's naked back from underneath the robes. Percy saw Oliver was shivering though, and without thinking opened his robes and pulled Oliver in. The Keeper gasped at the sudden movement, then chuckled as he felt Percy's warm hands begin to stroke his bum through the cotton of his briefs. Oliver gingerly placed his hands on Percy's own cotton covered arse and mimicked the motions, adding slow circular ones at the base of the Prefect's spine for good measure.

" So which one won Oliver?"

Oliver looked sideways, eyebrow raised.

" How does what win Percy?"

" The real thing compared to the illusions. Who was the victor?"

Oliver Wood smiled. Gently he bought up his hands to cup the back of Percy's head, letting his fingers tangle in the ruby red curls for one moment before leaning in and kissing him as before. A minute past, then both boys broke for air, gasping it in large , rasping gulps. The grin though on Wood's face was still there. Brighter and bigger than any of the stars Percy saw in Astronomy lessons.

" No competition. Reality all the way."

END


End file.
